


I sleep well

by uni_ClaireZ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform, 迁移计划
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_ClaireZ/pseuds/uni_ClaireZ
Summary: *是一篇软科幻+一点点魔幻元素的文 大概？*全文3W字左右*塑料文笔和塑料设定预警，写太烂了我DBQ他们俩QAQ*设定和主线大概要到接近本章末尾的地方才展开www
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	I sleep well

“所以说，为什么哥哥我也要陪你们来这地方啊！”

泰晤士河上某艘游船内，来自五个不同国家的大学生操着不同口音的英语交流着，其中三位还不时带上点自己国家的语言。这样的情景应该几乎看不到才是——不过此时此刻，它确实在船上余下游客的眼前上演了。

“就是说，就是说那个啊——”名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的青年、当然也是五人组中唯一的本地人拖着迟疑的音调回复道、同时撇开头，“团建懂吗，团队建设！你想想我们都多久没一起出来玩了，呃——才不是因为我想和阿尔一起出来玩，顺便叫上你们……”

说到句子末尾，明眼人都能察觉亚瑟的声音逐渐弱了下去。

“简单来说本来是hero我和亚瑟的甜蜜周末，只是某三个人说什么都想跟过来，所以就演变成了现在这幅境况——你说是吧亚瑟？”名叫阿尔——全名阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的美国青年在大笑几声后用高扬的语调接上话，同时把亚瑟往自己的方向搂了搂，“你直接说想跟我出来玩不就好了吗，何必绕那么多圈子。”

当然，听到这话，亚瑟的脸颊也肉眼可见地红透了。

“你——你别把本音说出来啊笨蛋！”他卯足了劲喊道、后又把视线猛地往法国青年的方向掰去，“还有你臭胡子，要不是你一开始说那话，你以为会弄出来这么多事？我看你的嘴该被好好治一下了啊！”

“不是啊死眉毛！哥哥我只是说了实话而已！说到底还不是你后来自作主张邀请了我们三个，不然你以为我们会自愿来当你和阿尔弗那小子的电灯泡？”名叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的法国青年说着便把手伸向亚瑟的腮帮子、作势要拧上一拧，“我看你的嘴才该被好好治治吧！”

“你这家伙——”

亚瑟的脸红程度再次肉眼可见地上升了一截，他本人也同时把双手往弗朗西斯下巴的方向伸了过去，作势要拔光在他看来碍眼之极的胡子。

“哎哎哎打住，”刚刚一直忙着摆弄相机的中国青年终于发话了，“你们都几岁了啊，大二了还跟个小孩子一样打来打去？所以说你们的实际年龄其实只有三岁，20岁这个字眼只是过了这么些年加在你们身份证上的名头吧。对了我刚刚从水吧那整了点零食，我看你们就吃一点冷静冷静吧。”

“不需要。”即将打起来的两人同时朝名叫王耀的中国青年投来嫌弃的视线，然后异口同声地说道。

“零食不管用的啦小耀，我看这两人还是用锤子治一治比较有效呢～”许久未发话的俄罗斯青年见状，微笑着从包里掏出不知什么时候买的充气锤子，朝打架的两人靠了过去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蠢熊慢点慢点走啊，走太快怕船翻了～”阿尔弗雷德几乎是条件反射般地吐槽起来——不过吐槽到一半，他便再也憋不住自己的笑了。

“好吧我改变主意，”名叫伊万的俄罗斯青年听到那阵令自己极其火大的笑声，立马把充气锤子往阿尔的方向砸过去，倒是嘴角扬起的弧度没有改变一分，“首先还是得治治你这张臭嘴，死胖子。”

“什么你说我胖？那都是肌肉啊肌肉，话不能乱说啊蠢熊！”阿尔说着也从包里掏出不知到什么时候买的充气锤子2号，朝伊万的方向挥过去。

“……”

被夹在中间的王耀望望左边互扯腮帮子有一段时间了的亚瑟和弗朗西斯、再瞥一眼右边马上就要打响充气锤子大战的阿尔和伊万，不禁长叹了一口气——

“所以我到底是为什么要跟这群也不知道关系到底好不好的人出来玩啊……”

关系说好也不好，说不好也好的奇奇怪怪的五人组，就这样被泰晤士河上的游船载着，往目的地过去。而这群就读于伦敦政治经济学院社会学系的精英大学生们的目的地是——

游乐场。

*

事情还要从两个月前说起。

“我不允许！！”

金发碧眼的青年在雨中，将枪口对准了已经比他高了一截的蓝眼青年。

“所以说我已经不是你的弟弟了。我要从你这里独立。”

蓝眼青年喉头一哽，却还是在稳住了自己气息的同时，朝对方抛出了这几个字。

碧眼青年抬头望了一眼发话的人，随后眼神瞬间暗淡了下去。

“为什么啊……”他失去了全身的气力、然后滑跪到被雨水浸湿了的土地上，“为什么会变成这样……”

“！！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地起身。没有泥泞的土地、更没有雨——有的只是自己躺着的床铺，和公寓内部一成不变的装潢。

“喂，阿尔弗雷德！赶紧起床上课！！”紧接着一阵敲门声响起，“迟到的话哥哥我可不负责帮你跟教授蒙混过关啊！”

也就是这串敲门声和这阵声音，让阿尔弗雷德被梦弄得有些懵的脑袋瞬间清醒了过来。

他，阿尔弗雷德，刚才做了一个非常奇怪的梦。梦里他扛着非常老式的滑膛枪，与一个不认识的同龄人在雨中对峙着。

这样的事情显然不可能发生在现实中。因为现实是，他是伦敦政治经济学院的一个普通的美国留学生，就读于社会学专业，目前是大二年级；而这一天，他们的社会心理学教授刚好要收大家的期中论文。

“来了来了！”

意识到这些的阿尔弗雷德抓过平时常穿的白T和牛仔裤就往身上套，紧接着便冲向烤面包机处往里面塞了两片吐司，同时还不忘朝门外喊话：

“这不才八点吗距离上课还有半小时，弗朗西斯你急啥呀，难道今天有帅哥或者美女来我们班听课？”

门外沉默了一阵，之后传来的话音则明显高扬了起来——

“别说还真有，阿尔你怕不是学过占卜，”这话音在阿尔听来几乎都要飘上天了，“今天好像有个新同学要转入我们这个项目，听说还是伦敦本地人！虽然是个男生这点有点令人惋惜就是了。”

“弗朗西斯你这花心气能不能改改啊，”阿尔弗雷德半打趣地回应道、同时打开门将声音的主人和他身后两个脸色渐渐阴沉下来（当然，他知道这两人并没有真的生气）了的同龄人迎进自己的公寓，“系里长最漂亮的罗莎跟最受欢迎的艾米莉你都勾搭过了，难道你还不满足？”

“呃这个嘛，”

弗朗西斯一面回复、一面斟酌用语，不过在他把视线移向旁边一脸不爽的伊万时，他便收住了话题，“比起这个、阿尔——你还是快点比较好哦，不然说不定你又要被我右边那位打了。”

阿尔闻声悄悄往伊万的方向瞥了一眼——后者已经搜起自己的书包，开始物色哪本教材的书脊打人最痛了。

“呃——”他条件反射地回了一声，然后开启了左手拿面包往嘴里塞、右手把摊在桌上的一堆教材（当然，其中可能混入了期末论文的初稿，而这份初稿被阿尔称为学术垃圾）往包里扔的多线程工作模式，“拜托了伊万，大熊，我们这就走所以算我这次特地拉下脸皮求你，不要打我。”

“你说这小子自己快迟到了不说，还嘴硬，看着就让人火大，”一旁日常看戏的王耀见阿尔收拾得差不多了，便起身往门的方向走去，“好了都赶紧走，再晚点论文DDL过了不说，新来的同学也见不着。”

“同意小耀～”伊万原本已经鼓足了气势、准备把大部头的书脊往阿尔肩膀上拍了，闻声却只好把这本临时武器塞回包里、然后起身跟上王耀，“不过你最后那两句话好像重点反了？”

四人最终在8:29分成功冲进了报告厅。在DDL的前一秒交上论文后，他们也如愿见到了传言中的本地转学生。

“各位早安。我是亚瑟·柯克兰，原就读于伦敦大学学院社会学专业，今日起便要和大家一起学习了。请多指教。”

名为亚瑟的转学生用没有起伏、听起来却极为舒服的语调自我介绍完，便朝大家微微欠了欠身。

也就是个普通的转学生，不过整个人生得确实清秀——阿尔正这样想着，便感觉一道温和而又带着压迫性的目光降落在了他身上。顺着目光抬起头，他才发现——朝自己投来这道目光的人正是这位转学生。

难道对方跟自己认识？不可能吧。阿尔这样想着，便开始打量起眼前这幅新面庞。然而，没打量几眼，他的额头便浸上了一层细细密密的汗珠——

眼前这位转学生与昨晚在梦中举枪与自己对峙的青年，根本就是同一个人。

“长得帅是真的，只是那对眉毛为啥我越看越火大啊……”

教授前脚刚迈出报告厅，四人后脚便聚集起来，如同教室内的其它学生一样谈论起了新同学的事。

“你别说那么大声啊，”阿尔一面压低声线答道、一面朝弗朗西斯作了个‘小声点’的手势，“怎么说我们现在也坐在第一排，这么近的声音就不怕人家注意到你？”

弗朗西斯点点头表示有道理，后又将视线聚回转学生那张清秀的面庞上；不过正跟阿尔担心的事一样——他感到转学生碧色的双眼，朝他投来了一股相当微妙的视线。

“我就说啊，不听老人言吃亏在眼前，”后排的王耀见状前倾过身打趣道，“可是看他那眼神，我怎么感觉你俩之前就认识？”

“我不是我没有！还有王耀你也就比我大了一个月还好意思倚老卖老？？”弗朗西斯又赶紧转回头否认道，“我真的是第一次见他，倒是阿尔弗，你难道跟他认识？”

“呃，这个解释起来有点困难——”

阿尔一面试图敷衍过去，一面却感到昨晚在自己梦中上演的那场对峙，其细节变得越发明晰了起来。

“事实上，我昨晚做了一个奇怪的梦。梦中只有我跟另外一个人，而这另外一个人就是亚瑟……”

他犹豫了一阵，还是决定将昨晚的梦分享给自己的三位好友。

“不是吧阿尔肥，自你的代谢系统出问题后难道你脑子也出问题了？”伊万闻言像往常那般调侃道，眉头却也皱了起来，“怕不是你对那家伙有什么执念，而这执念使你看花了眼——你醒来后看到的任何一个金发男，在你眼中恐怕都会变成梦里那个人的形象。”

“不不不我肯定我昨晚梦到的那个人就是亚瑟！还有伊万你能不能改改你那令人火大的态度，亏我早上还好心拉下面子求你不要打我。”

阿尔弗雷德不自觉提高了音调、同时撑着桌子猛站起来；在意识到自报告厅各处响起的话音都落了回去、同时打量到身旁三人一脸疑惑的表情后，他才赶紧坐了回去，然后清了清嗓子正色道：

“我说那人就是亚瑟是有原因的。至少他的发型跟瞳色和亚瑟的如出一辙——不过说到这肯定还不够有说服力吧。那人就是亚瑟——决定性的证据便是，他那对浓密得有些夸张的眉毛，以及，嗯，左眼眼角下那颗痣。虽然这颗痣不仔细观察也不会注意到就是了。”

其他三个人听了这番话，也沉默了一阵。

“这样看来那人确实是亚瑟了，”弗朗西斯率先打破沉默，“不过阿尔弗，你观察得还真有够细致的啊~难道你昨天做的那梦就是传说中的预知梦？”

“你——”

“不好意思，打扰四位先生了。”

阿尔正想回怼几句，却被身旁毫无征兆响起的声音压住了话头。来者正是亚瑟——光是听到对方那极具辨识度的声音，他便可以下如此结论。而事实也和自己刚下的结论吻合了——他刚抬头朝过道的方向望去，便发现这位新同学站在了四人组的面前。

“琼斯先生，可以出来一下吗？有点事想找你聊聊。”

他刚准备问亚瑟来找自己有什么事，便听到了这样的声音。

“找我干啥呀亚瑟，以及你可以直接叫我阿尔哦，叫姓感觉听着怪生疏的！”报告厅外的走廊上，阿尔拿出了自己平时对待刚认识的人的那套风格朝亚瑟问道。

“呃，好吧，琼斯先生——哦不、阿尔，”亚瑟一面答道一面放慢了语速，像是在斟酌接下来的用词，“想问问你有加社团吗？如果有，加的是什么社团？——我刚来LSE，对这里的学生活动状况还有点不熟悉，所以问问你。仅此而已。”

“啊是这样呀，”阿尔觉得对方这问题问得有些奇怪，不过还是自然接话道，“我加的天文社，社员的话就是我自己、再加上刚才和我说话的那三位啦。怎么，亚瑟你想加社团？”

对方闻言没有急着回答，而是沉默了一阵子。

“天文社吗，还挺有意思。回头我了解一下吧，”沉默过后亚瑟开口道，同时嘴角也挂上了一抹几乎不会被观察到的微笑，“谢谢你阿尔，我还要去教务处那边办点事，就先失陪了。”

出乎所有人意料、同时也最出乎阿尔意料的是，当天下午，他加入的——准确来说，是他自己创办的天文社，便收到了来自亚瑟的入社申请表。

之后的发展则更是在众人意料之外了——旁人看来不经常与同学打交道的亚瑟只用了三天不到便融入了天文社的四人组，四人组也就此顺理成章地发展成了五人组；阿尔与亚瑟、这两个性格完全相反（当然，也许只是表面看来）的人，甚至在互相认识的第一个月便确立了恋爱关系。

而现在的状况就是，在两人确立关系一个月的纪念日当天，阿尔向亚瑟发出了去游乐场玩的邀请；尽管大学生去游乐场玩实在显得有些幼稚、亚瑟自己也想不明白为啥阿尔不去别的地方非要去游乐场，他还是看在邀请人是恋人的份上接受了这份的提议。不过，为了避免让整段旅程陷入尴尬，他又暗自半邀请、半胁迫地拉了弗朗西斯、王耀和伊万三人陪同自己一起去玩，美其名曰——天文社的团队建设。

*

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——有鬼、有鬼啊亚瑟！！”

弗朗西斯、伊万和王耀正坐在游乐场的某张板凳上消耗着背包里的零食，便见阿尔弗雷德一脸狼狈地朝自己的方向冲了过来；当然，他身后还有一个被强行拽着跑、此时已经喘得上气不接下气的亚瑟。

“……我建议你还是先看清楚我们刚刚进去的那个项目叫什么名字。鬼屋啊先生、我们刚进去的地方是鬼屋！鬼屋没鬼才怪呢，而且接近出口时飘出来的那个小幽灵明明很可爱不是吗！”待两人在长凳的空闲处坐下来、同时调整好气息后，亚瑟便疯狂数落起了阿尔；不过，在讲到幽灵的部分时，他的语调又明显轻快了起来。

“听到没你们三个，亚瑟可怕的地方就在这里！他居然会觉得幽、幽灵可爱？还有你们是不知道，他刚才在鬼屋里竟然对着什么都没有的地方讲起了话，而且前句跟后句还都接上了！”不过阿尔显然并不赞同亚瑟对幽灵的观点；相反，此时他已经疯狂地摇起了正好坐在自己旁边的伊万的肩膀，声音的尖锐度也提高了一大截。

“不是我说，难道你还没习惯亚瑟这副德行吗？”王耀闻声非常适时地朝阿尔投去一个看小孩子的目光，“他宣称自己能跟幽灵对话那就随他去呗，你还别说那些对话听着也蛮有意思——虽然世界上没有幽灵就是了。还有，你也别摇伊万肩膀了，没看见人家刚刚从过山车上下来时那副快要吐了的模样吗？要是他被你摇得吐你一脸，那你只好自认倒霉咯。”

阿尔几乎是在听到“吐”这个字的同一秒便猛地把双手从伊万的肩膀上撤了下来，然后讪讪地转回了身。

“被这头蠢熊吐一身这种事hero我还是免了吧。”他小声嘟哝道，同时把玩起进鬼屋前，自己从路边买来的剪刀手状的充气锤子。

算你识相——伊万顶着一副想揍人的表情朝阿尔的方向瞪过来，不过鉴于自己还没从刚才的晕车中恢复过来，在回了对方这四个字后，他也只好作罢。

“所以说哥哥我为什么要放弃可以和可爱的女士们共享下午茶的美好周末，出来陪你们这群小子逛游乐场啊……”被夹在中间的弗朗西斯见一场手上的大战（大抵是阿尔和伊万的充气锤子对攻）和一场唇齿之战（大概是王耀和亚瑟针对幽灵存在与否这一问题展开的辩论）即将打响，无奈地摇了摇头，后又将音量提高了些，“我说你们四个消停点，今晚能见度相当高，据说用肉眼就能看到星星诶，确定不赶紧去占位？还是说我们这天文社其实是一个假的天文社？”

“观星的话去格林尼治天文台不更好吗？”还是阿尔最先从即将打响的大战中抽出了身。

“你确定？从这去格林尼治要坐船坐回去、还要再转一趟轻轨不说，这个时间点恐怕好的观星点早都被游客占满了吧？至于游客们大都来自哪里，咳咳——我想你们都清楚。”亚瑟也将好不容易酝酿好的辩词抛到了脑后，同时一面说出这番话、一面打量了一下另外四人，“所以说观星的选址还是要交给我啊，本地人你们还信不过？弗朗你说得对，这个游乐场后山顶上刚好有个天文台，知道的人不多。我之前来过很多次，观星效果极好；山也不高，爬上去大概就十多分钟的工夫。”

另外四人听了这番话后没再作出更多回应，都各自收拾起了背包，像是默许了亚瑟的提议。

“那还等什么啊赶紧去占位啊！”

最后又是阿尔率先从长凳上跳了起来、然后拎着包往后山的方向冲了过去；其余四人见状，则有些无奈、却又着实激动地小跑着跟了上去。

*

“好漂亮——”

伦敦的夜空难得清朗了一回，呈勺子状排列的七颗星星镶嵌在深蓝的幕布中，也闪着若隐若现的光，虽然除了月亮和这七颗星星以外，幕布上便没有其它闪烁的光点就是了；不过，光是看到北斗七星就足够让五个人激动一阵了——毕竟在这座多云多雾的现代化城市，光是看到星星便是人们的奢望了。

“突然想到忘借设备了，伊万和小耀，过来帮哥哥一把。”

弗朗西斯轻声开口道，同时示意伊万和王耀跟自己一起往楼梯的方向退去。被叫走的两人此时也没多说什么，只是相视一笑——这位平时看来有些随意的法国青年，在这种时候倒是意外地非常会营造和调节气氛。

“说起来那三个人呢？刚回头看了一圈也没见着他们人。”

还是亚瑟先意识到身旁变得空旷了起来。然而，他刚问出这句话，便被身旁比自己高了半个头的美国青年一把拉进了怀里。

“他们去跟前台借设备去了。不过亚瑟，咱们暂时别管他们的事好不好？”

阿尔说着，神情变得严肃起来，声线也因低沉下去而烘托出了一股意外的磁性：

“你——现在能不能只看着我。拜托。”

“嗯。”

对方的语气透着不容拒绝之意，当然亚瑟也找不到拒绝对方请求的理由；他于是顺着阿尔的话望进对方的眼眸中——这平日里显着湛蓝色的双眼中，此时因映出了伦敦的深蓝色星空而显得格外深邃旷远，似要连同自己一起，将整个宇宙接纳、包容进去。

“阿尔……你说，我们……要是也跟星星一样永恒该多好。可惜我们只是普通人……会生病、会老去、会死去。我们的生命跟整个宇宙比起来不过是一瞬的事，它们一旦消失，你我之间的情感跟故事也会被世人所遗忘。我知道我现在说这些你可能会觉得我有点不正常，但是……我现在是在很认真地跟你说这件事……”

良久后他问出了声，同时感到自己的眼睫有些颤动——尽管他也不清楚自己为什么会在此时此刻，向恋人抛去这种奇怪的问题。

阿尔弗雷德听着这番话，一时间不知道该如何回复。

“永恒的存在……啊。”

他轻轻叹了一口气，然后斟酌起用语：

“亚瑟，我有时候会觉得，这世上可能真的有永恒的存在，而我们也有变成那样的存在的可能性，虽然我……也不知道自己为什么会这样想。的确，成为永恒的存在，我们的情感就会有永续下去的可能性。但是亚瑟，我觉得成为永恒的存在，并不是最好的选择。一直活在这世上，意味着你会见证很多人出生、很多人成长、很多人死去……你的心情会从一开始的激动、快乐，到之后的不解、疑惑与愤怒，再到之后的麻木……那时，就算我们之间的情感仍像今天一样存续着，你恐怕也不会感受到了。而现在，正因为我们是普通人、正因为我们只能从上帝那借来有限的时长活在这世上，我们之间的感情才会显得弥足珍贵……正因为知道自己的生命将在什么时候终结，我们才会尽情活过每一天、将自己的热情发挥到极致。至于情感……确实，假如我们都不在了，那我们便无从继续爱着对方；毕竟从客观上讲，我们已经‘不存在’了。但是，我们毕竟在世上留下了我们存在的印记。我们的故事和情感将会被世人知晓、被他们传唱……这样，它就能永远地留在这世上了。”

阿尔说着，把亚瑟的头埋进自己的肩膀。话音落下后他才觉得自己这番想法似乎来得有些突兀和蹊跷——他是凭借着怎样的经历和证据说出这番话的呢？

他明明毫无说出这段话的凭依。

“你说的对，阿尔……”

然而，正当阿尔弗雷德准备就说出那段话的原因细想下去时，亚瑟的声音便将他的思绪拉回了现实。

“这样看来，‘永恒’也没有我们想象得那么美好，而当一个普通人说不定也更幸福，只是我……”他轻声回应道，面上的神情却变得不甚分明，“没什么。至少现在这一时间点能变成永恒就好了。”

阿尔弗雷德看向怀中的亚瑟——对方说完这番话后便不打算再说些什么了，如今只是轻轻闭着眼，微笑着倚在自己的肩头。

他于是轻轻捧起亚瑟清秀又略显瘦削的面颊，在上面轻轻落下一吻；随后，将视线转向亚瑟背后的夜空——不知从何时开始，白色的光点从深蓝色幕布的右侧开始一路向左点亮了过去，直至它们铺满整张幕布；大大小小、知名或不知名的恒星从光年之外将过去的光和热送到现在，再将现在、映在两人眼前的若隐若现的光明送往未来——

加上时间这一维度的星空、及星空外的宇宙，仿佛确实成为了永恒的存在。

*

鉴于观星活动结束时已近深夜，五个人最终在游乐场旁边的酒店借宿了一晚；第二天早上，他们才踏上来时的游船，准备望着沿河畔一路倒退的建筑物，往学校的方向行驶回去。

此时的五人因为前一天消耗了太多精力，已经没力气打架或者吵嘴了；他们只是静静地靠在座位上，同时将视线投向泰晤士河畔从古典风格过渡到现代风格的建筑群，借观景打发掉乘船的这段时间。

而其中一栋建筑——美/国驻伦敦大使馆的建筑，吸引了阿尔弗雷德的注意。

这便是河畔古典建筑群中的一栋。跟周围的建筑一样，它也是用常规的砖瓦砌成，在年岁的考究下外观已显得有些泛黄；能让自己肯定这栋建筑就是美/国驻伦敦大使馆的标志，则是插在建筑物高层、从左往右一字排开的几面美/国国旗。

可是，除了美/国国旗外，他总觉得大使馆的外饰少了点什么。正当阿尔打量着那几面迎风飘扬的、自己家乡的国旗时，这样一种感觉冷不丁地从他心底一角冒了出来——尽管这样的疑虑毫无任何产生的凭依。

对啊，那里缺了他目前所在的这个国家的国旗。问题的答案在自己产生疑问的下一秒便飘进了脑海，使他刚才还提紧的心脏放松了不少。

可是为什么会缺少这个国家的国旗呢？当年建起大使馆的人，不应该、也不会被允许犯下这样的错误才是。

——说到底，作为本地人的亚瑟，当时在朝大家自我介绍的时候，也并没有说出这个国家的名字。作为本地人，国籍不说也罢，毕竟大家应该对这个国家的名称心知肚明；然而，这个国家到底叫什么名字？

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德突然感到一阵没来由的心慌。这个国家的名字——他理应知道、它也理应早早便深深扎根于自己的脑海中；然而在搜索一阵自己的大脑后，他并没有找到任何有关这个国家的名字的线索。

可能只是自己一时间忘了；毕竟作为大学生，要留意、要记住的东西实在是太多了，他有限的脑容量也只能把这个国家的名字挤到潜意识记忆的区域存放好。自己暂时不记得、不代表别人也不记得——他这么想着，便拍了拍坐自己旁边的弗朗西斯，在深呼吸后朝对方开口问起了亚瑟的国籍。

“确实我记得他是来自……”

弗朗西斯原本自然而然地答了起来，却在正要说出最关键的几个字时停住了话音：

“诶？他是来自哪个国家来着？”

法国青年的眉头肉眼可见地紧皱了起来。

“的确他是伦敦本地人，可是就这么贸然问他这个国家的名字总是不好的：他应该介绍过自己的国籍，可是介绍过后又被我们忘了——这不正好说明我们没有把他的事放在心上吗？尤其是你，阿尔弗雷德，你怎么也忘了……可是我自己也没有说你的资格——”他思考片刻后正色道、同时朝阿尔投去极其严肃的目光，“不过伊万和小耀总不可能忘记，毕竟他们两个记忆力一直都很好。先问问他们吧。”

阿尔弗雷德一时间想不到更好的办法，只得默许了弗朗西斯的提议；然而，在问完伊万和王耀后，他并没有得到期望的答案。

“不知道诶。这是怎么回事呢？”

“我也不太清楚……不过我觉得我理应记得的。”

他只收获了这样两句回复。

看来现在留给自己的，只有问亚瑟本人这一条路了。其实这也不是什么大问题，自己之后去查资料也能得到答案——他努力说服自己。

然而，直觉又告诉他，这恐怕是个相当大的问题。

“亚瑟，亲爱的，”他斟酌了一番用语，然后深吸了一口气、朝坐自己对面的恋人望去，“虽然这个问题有点唐突、你也可能会因为它生气，对于这一点我先道个歉；不过——”

“你，来自哪个国家？”

阿尔弗雷德能察觉到，在自己问出这个问题后，对方本身就比自己小一圈的身躯肉眼可见地颤了一下；随后是在他眼神中出现的巨变——惊讶、愤怒与迷茫、不安之类的情绪，几乎是在同一时刻出现在了那双碧色眸子中，又在下一秒消失得一干二净。

“……我真不知道该说你什么好，知道我的国籍不应该是最基本的吗，恐怕陌生的同学在这一点上都做得比你好吧！”

他看到亚瑟的眉头紧皱了起来，同时眼睫也颤了几分。

虽然没那么容易应对，不过这确实是被问到这种问题后，对方理应给出的反应；想到这里，阿尔便在心底松了一口气。

然而，亚瑟接下来的反应，却完全落在了他的意料范围之外——

“我是——”

那两个字正要从对方嘴边冲出来时，亚瑟的话音却戛然停住了；他转而收了收显现在面部的惊讶、愤怒与委屈，紧接着换上了一副迷茫无措的神态。

“我……对啊，”

亚瑟转了转眼珠，竭力把自己游移的眼神控制在阿尔的鼻梁附近：

“我是……哪国人来着？这里是……哪个国家？”

  
*

亚瑟是哪国人？——或者说，这个国家的名称到底是什么？

一时间内，五人组中没有任何一个人就这一问题展开更多的讨论。他们只是沉默地坐在原位上——对着舷窗外的一排现代风格的建筑发呆、或是按开手机屏幕，在上面随意划拉起来。

“……呃，或许是我们都忘了？什么嘛你们不就比我大了几个月吗怎么记性这么差！”还是阿尔弗雷德率先试图打起了圆场。

“你最没资格说这话好不好！”不过回应他这番圆场的是亚瑟与弗朗西斯异口同声的喊话。

“……虽然我们也没说这话的资格就是了……”喊话的两人眼见气氛即将再次变得尴尬，又用各自的母语低声嘟囔了一句。

“不是我说，别人就算了，怎么亚瑟你也不记得自己来自哪个国家？你明明是本地人诶。”

徒步往学校的方向回去时，王耀一面关切地开口道，一面装作漫不经心的样子，环顾起周围没有任何外饰的光秃秃的建筑物。

“我也不知道啊笨蛋！不如说没人会刻意去关注这件事吧！”亚瑟的脸再次肉眼可见地涨红了，“如果只有阿尔不知道那确实是关乎他个人态度的大问题，但是在我们五人中没有一人能想得起来这国家的名字的当下，我倒不觉得这是什么了不得的事……忘事是人之常情，而像国名这种东西，只要回图书馆查清楚就好了。”

确实是这样——听着身后传来的亚瑟与王耀的交谈，阿尔弗雷德心下这么认为。不过潜意识还是使他回望了一眼恋人此时的神情——

对方朝自己回投过来的眼神，现在看来似乎有些躲闪。这是自己的错觉吗？

然而，更吊诡的事还在后头。

“这里……以前有这面旗帜吗？”

他说着停下脚步，有些呆然地望向映入眼帘的第一栋校区建筑物：建筑物的圆形拱门顶端，赫然插着一面旗帜；旗帜由红白蓝三色绘制而成，图案则以将蓝色当作背景、并于其上铺成由红白两色交叠构成的米字形的方式构筑而成。

是自己从未见过的纹路，但纹路之间又透出一股非常熟悉的感觉。

“没有吧……”一旁，沉默地把玩从景区带回来的充气小棒棒已久而未发话的伊万闻声凑上来，“至少我清楚地记得，我们昨天从校门走出来的时候，这个地方并没有这面旗帜。”

“是我们学校最近要办什么活动吗？然后这面旗帜是活动的主题旗帜？可是哥哥我并没有最近要办活动的印象诶。”弗朗西斯也驻足打量起这面陌生的旗帜，同时皱起了眉。

“或者是近期流行起来的图案？”王耀在观察一阵后也发话道，“可是目前我们只在这里来见到过这面旗帜啊。这样看来，这完全不算是流行的标志？”

而此时，亚瑟正站在五人组最外围的位置，眼神则在面前四人和那面旗帜之间飘来飘去；他本人也是一副欲言又止的模样——想张口说些什么，却又在即将吐出几个字的时间节点之前，戛然止住话头。

“亚瑟，你是有啥想说的吗？”注意到这副模样的阿尔转过头轻声问道，同时牵起亚瑟的一只手。

“……我觉得，这可能是今天才出现的流行标志？”亚瑟试图把自己回答的语气放得自然一点，然而在阿尔看来，无论是他回答的态度还是朝自己投来的眼神，都已闪躲到了极致，“就是预测的流行物啦预测的流行物！——你看，不是经常有人放出一个纹样、大胆预测它今年会流行，然后这个纹样在接下来的一年里就真的流行开来了这种事吗！这面旗帜我想也是同样的道理啦！”

“……也是，你的想法确实也有道理。”

在斟酌一阵用词后，阿尔如此答复道；不过，他还是暗自把亚瑟刚才的回应、连同对方的反应一起，悄悄装进了自己的大脑一角。

*

“所以说你要找哥哥我商量的就是这件事？”

弗朗西斯啜了一口杯中的香草味拿铁，然后朝对面的人开口道。他并不担心两人接下来的对话会被旁边的人听到——平日里的星巴克人流量一如既往的大，而这些路人寒暄或聊天的声音，已经杂到完全覆盖住了自店内一角的音箱处，缓缓流淌而出的20世纪20年代风格的爵士乐。

“那可不。”

对面的人——即阿尔弗雷德，一面嘟哝道，一面随意转起了手中的钢笔。

“先是你在亚瑟转学过来的前一晚做的那个奇怪的梦，然后是我们五个人无一记得这个国家的名字、之后回图书馆查资料也一无所获；以及你说的美/国驻伦敦大使馆外围只装饰着美/国国旗这件事……还有刚出校门还没有、回来时却凭空出现了的奇怪旗帜？这么看来怪事还真多，”弗朗西斯一面确认着阿尔刚才提供的线索、一面却渐渐沉下了声，“可是光从字面上看，这些事好像都跟亚瑟有关诶。所以说你为啥不直接去问他，而要来找哥哥我？”

“我也想过找亚瑟呀，”阿尔先是将视线往对面的人身上投去，后又讪讪把它移开，“只是……直觉告诉我，或许找他并不是最好的选择。”

“你知道的，他或许有什么事瞒着我们——而他本人或许都没有察觉到这一点。”沉默着斟酌一通言语后，他又开口道。

“确实这种可能性很大……”弗朗西斯颔首，“不过恐怕哥哥我无法给你什么确切的判断或建议了——你也知道，在思考这种事上，我的脑子转得总是没你们几个快。”

“没关系，其实你能听我说完刚才那段话，我就已经很感激了，”阿尔说着啜一口杯中还在冒着热气的浓缩咖啡，“我总觉得这些事情其实可以被串成一个系列，而最大的证据就是——”

他迟疑了一下，然后深吸了一口气：

“昨晚我回公寓的时候，发现我的房门门口也出现了上周我们在校门口看到的那个纹路。只不过这次它不是作为旗帜被插在哪个地方……它是直接被印上墙壁的。可是我问了一圈常来我们这栋楼搞装修的工人，甚至连经常出现在附近街道上玩街头涂鸦的小屁孩都问过了——从来没有谁有在我们家门口印上那面图案的印象。顺带一提，我说‘我们’家是因为亚瑟他在上周我们回学校后，正式搬来和我一起住了；当然我也就这件事问了他，而他呢，也完全没有印过图案的印象——第一次见到那纹路时，他看向它的眼神倒更像是看外星人的眼神。所以说这事情就很奇怪了。”

弗朗西斯没有回应，只是沉默地摇晃着手里的咖啡杯。

“……对了，说起来LSE之前有过期中转学过来的先例吗？”一段时间后他开口道，“我记得是没有的。”

“确实……”

阿尔弗雷德自言自语道，然后再次沉默地低下了头。

这些事出现得确实蹊跷，而它们可能都和亚瑟有关——

片刻，他猛地撑桌子站了起来。

“弗朗西斯，你这周末能不能陪我去一个地方。”他换上一副更为严肃的神情、然后挑拣着措辞正色起来，“就当是陪胡闹的小鬼头验证一个更为荒诞的玩笑。如果我的猜想不成立，那接下来一周的星巴克就都由我请。怎样？”

“……可以是可以，看在我们这么多年交情的份上，”对面的人低头思索片刻后答复道，“可是伊万和耀那边呢？不带上他们一起吗？”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻摇了摇头。

“他们……我不想让他们也卷进这件事来。亚瑟就更别提了。至于你……”他朝法国青年投去一个颇含歉意的眼神，“我当然也不想麻烦你。可是在所有人之中，我最信得过的人就是你了，而且这件事可能只有你才能察觉到什么。所以……拜托了。”

弗朗西斯闻言笑了笑，然后伸出手揉了一下阿尔弗雷德那头显得有些蓬乱了的金色头发：

“是是，哥哥我就当是周末度个假，陪阿尔小子探险一下好了。”

*

“9：40出发，正常情况下11点前怎么都该到了。”

周六早上、由伦敦国王十字车站开往剑桥的列车上，阿尔弗雷德一面打量着手中的车票，一面开口道。

“这不是当然的吗，”坐对面的弗朗西斯带着一脸‘这能有什么毛病’的神情接话道，“不过为什么你突然想去剑桥？难道说看上了那边美貌与智慧并存的小姐？”

“勘测敌情啦勘测敌情！”阿尔漫不经心地摆摆手，“怎么说人家也是G5的一员，而且能和那所牛津比肩，说明人家肯定藏了什么杀手锏呀。这次过去把它找出来，也为咱们学校的发展助助力呀。”

“你又在说什么胡话……啊，车开了。”弗朗西斯刚想多说几句，却被突然开动的列车打断了思绪。

“嗯。”

阿尔闻声换上一副极为严肃的神情，他脸上先前的漫不经心样也消失得一干二净——

“——希望只是我想多了。”

“离到达剑桥站还有十五分钟。”

列车广播响起的同时，阿尔弗雷德望向自己的腕表——

13：15分。

“不是吧，都快四个小时了还没到？这时间车都快开到苏格兰了吧，”弗朗西斯望向窗外，神情颇有些不安，“可是不应该啊，我记得并没有出现中途停车或极端天气来袭的情况啊。”

“是啊，”阿尔双手抱胸，用左手食指一下下地点着右臂，“还有你看，这片村庄……我们是不是才经过没多久？”

“不是吧阿尔，继产生奇怪的臆测后你视力也不正常了？”弗朗西斯下意识回复道，视线却不自觉移向窗外；而在盯着窗外风景打量一阵后，他便再也没有打趣的兴致了。

“……那个路牌——‘距剑桥还有18英里’……我们几分钟前才刚看到过吧？”

阿尔弗雷德顺着弗朗西斯的话头望向他所说的那块路牌；打量几秒之后，他的心脏狂跳了起来。

“呃，说不定是你视力或者对速度的感知出现了一点问题呢？”他试图压抑住自己的猛烈心跳，随即强颜欢笑道，“再等等吧，怎么说13：30我们都该到了。”

然而，腕表上的时针都已经走到‘3’的位置了，列车也完全没有开到终点的意思。

“弗朗西斯，我有一种非常不好的预感……”

阿尔半是自言自语、半是对对面的人说道。话音落下，他又将视线移至窗外的土地上——

明明一周以来都没下过雨，他目之所及的大片土地却浸上了或浅或深、或大或小的水洼；而在自己将视线投上那片水洼的下一秒，各自成形的水洼便不约而同地朝四周扩张开来，最终连成了一潭深度尚不能没过脚踝的水塘。

“嘿，阿尔弗……情况是不是有点不妙……”

弗朗西斯迟疑着吐出这几个字，然后将视线移向身体左侧的车窗。阿尔弗雷德闻言，也顺着对方的视线向车窗的位置看去——

刚才深度还不过脚踝的水塘，此时已经漫过了列车的一半高度，直奔尚还安全的车窗而来。

“不好意思有人吗！麻烦停一下车！！”

在作出思考之前，他便被身体带动着往驾驶室的方向奔去，然后猛拍起了驾驶室的门。

“抱歉先生，带给您这么糟糕的体验，”门后面传来了驾驶员的回应声，紧接着整辆列车便猛地刹在了原地，“这次的车票费用我们会全额退款，而现在，鉴于情况比较紧急、我们也没有更多更好的应对方法——麻烦两位先行下车，然后选择其它的出行方式。”

“没事啦没事，这也算是不可抗力因素嘛，”稍后赶到的弗朗西斯对刚从驾驶室出来、现在还一脸惶恐的驾驶员微笑着安抚道，“我们确实有事在身，所以恐怕得先走一步了。先生您也注意安全。”

*

“可是这是哪？说是让我们选择其它的出行方式，可是城郊真的会有火车站？”

被刚才的一系列突发状况整得头脑有些发懵的阿尔一面提着背包，一面往地面上跨。然而，在环顾四周的构成后，他突然不知道该做些什么好了。

“这是……国王十字车站？可是我们上一秒明明还在伦敦与剑桥之间那片乡下的土地上啊。”

弗朗西斯望着悬挂在高处的时刻表与周围来往不息的人群开了口；而他的声线，也变得有些颤抖。

“这确实就是……”

阿尔自言自语道，同时感到周身的气力都被抽走了。他只是呆立在原地；他手上提着的背包也因为力气的突然消失，而重重砸落在了地面上。

“抱歉弗朗，我的假设……恐怕成立了。”

良久，他一面斟酌着措辞，一面缓缓开口道。

“什么？”弗朗西斯闻言看向他——即便他心知，事情的真相十有八九就是那个答案。

阿尔弗雷德看看身边的法国青年，再环视一圈周围流动的人群，然后深吸了一口气：

“刚才经历了那么多，相信你也察觉到了——我们……不管怎样都不能从伦敦这座城市出去，而这样的事在现实中不可能发生。所以……我们现在生活着的这个地方，恐怕不能被称作现实。”

“这恐怕，是某人的梦境。而现在我们要做的，就是带亚瑟、伊万和耀，带大家——逃离这个梦境。”

*

“你去哪了？”

阿尔弗雷德四处寻了一番，最终在隔了伦敦政经一条街的酒吧里发现了烂醉如泥的亚瑟。

“我……去剑桥了呀，不是今早出发前跟你说过了吗，”他一面轻声措辞答道、一面抬起亚瑟的左臂，试图把它架上自己的肩膀，“比起这个亚瑟你怎么又喝多了？真是的每次都要我来接你回去，酒量差的大叔还真是难应付。”

他说着便准备架着亚瑟往酒吧门口走过去；然而出乎自己意料的是，后者的力气今天似乎格外大——他轻轻一甩手便挣脱了阿尔的肩膀，而在挣开对方架着自己的那只手后，又身子一软，趴回了离门口最远的那张吧台上。

“剑桥啊……”此时亚瑟脸上的神情不甚分明，“为什么要去那么远的地方……”

“不是都说了吗，那是——”

阿尔正想作出解释，却感到自己的脸被对方比自己小了一圈的双手手掌牢牢捧住，然后往那张清秀面庞的方向用力带了过去。

“所以说为什么要走！为什么要离开我！！”

他的视线因这话音、同时也被半强迫地固定在了那张清秀面庞的中央——彼时对方正紧抿着唇，祖母绿的双眼也随着微微颤动的眼睫，蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾。

“拜托了，别离开我行吗，阿尔——我……我也不想离开你……”

正当阿尔准备回应时，那双碧色眸子中的光泽却忽地暗淡了下去。托着自己下巴的那双骨节分明的手终是垂回了原地，而阿尔也因此得以微微坐直身体、并将整理好的目光投向眼前的青年——

原本蒙在碧色眸子中的那层薄薄的水雾此时已经向四周洇开、凝结成挂在眼角的泪珠，正要从那里流下；而这双眸子的主人——亚瑟，此时正抿着嘴、用微微颤抖的双手捂住那副面庞，努力让泪珠不要往下坠落一分。

阿尔又将视线移向窗外：伦敦傍晚的天空适时蒙上了一层灰雾，而这灰雾下便是从远处扑面而来的细细密密的雨丝——漫不经心、却又似乎在诉说着什么。

「我不允许！！」

与空气中微醺的麦芽酒味混杂在一起，那天出现在梦中的情景突然占满了阿尔弗雷德的大脑；而那片湿润的土地、那场猛烈的暴风雨，此时在他的印象中，变得异常清晰了起来。

随后，他异常清楚地听见自己说道：

“当年我从你身边独立出去……我知道你直到现在还对这件事心有介怀。但是，我对自己作出的这一决定完全不感到后悔。我想你应该知道的——我寻求独立、努力成为一个国家，便是因为我不想从你身边离开。所以说，‘不要离开我’这句话本应该由我说出来才是啊……

“一个有限的生命和一个永恒的生命相遇、相爱，你不知道这样的情感会给双方带来多大的痛苦。假设我没有从你身边独立出去、只是甘于在你的庇护下长大，我永远就只会是一个地区、甚至有很大的可能变成普通人。我会在几十年后老去、死去，那之后谁也寻不到我在这颗星球上留下的印记；而你，作为国家，只要世界格局不发生特别大的变动，你就会永远地活下去。我走后，你只能一个人想我、疯魔似地念着我，而你自己却不能做到改变这一现状的任何事——毕竟，你跟身为人类的我本就不是同一层级的存在。你是国家，你要背负一整片土地、和那土地上人民的未来；而这样的结果就是，即使你是一个有着自由意志的存在，你做出的每件事、踏出的每一步也几乎不会出自你本意。”

“这样实在是太痛苦了、这样的爱实在是太痛苦了……”他放低嗓音、朝眼前的人轻声呢喃道，同时将后者慢慢搂进自己的怀中，“我爱你、疯魔似的爱着你；可若要将这份情感化作现实、完全隔绝掉它给你我带来痛苦的可能，我就必须要成为和你一样的存在。”

所以我成为了国家、成为了和你一样的存在——这样，我们便能拥有永恒的爱情，我也永远，不会离开你了。

最后，阿尔弗雷德听见自己这样说。

然而在话音落下后，他才觉得刚才的自己有些不对劲——其实他原本并没想好对亚瑟说些什么，可是在梦境重现于脑海中的一刹那后，他就仿若一个旁观者，被从自己的身体中抽离了出来——就好像这番话，是自己看着另一个人说出来的。

那么他、阿尔弗雷德，到底是谁？

然而，在开始思考那个问题前，他又凭本能开了口：

“咳，亚瑟，我刚刚好像说了些奇怪的话，忘掉它们吧……”

“我不会离开你的。”

他最终凭借自己的意志下了决心。

“回到现实世界之后，我们便不会再分开了。”

*

要带亚瑟，带弗朗西斯、伊万和耀，以及所有人从这个梦境中逃离。

深夜，趁恋人熟睡后，阿尔弗雷德披上自己穿惯了的运动外套、从公寓一路出发，推开了学校图书馆的大门。

要逃离，便得找到突破这座名为“伦敦”的虚假牢笼的钥匙。从陆地上平移的手段按今早自己与弗朗西斯的经历来看，已经行不通了；或者，找到造出这一梦境的主人，从对方身上下手——不过从伦敦找出这么一个人犹如大海捞针，就算真的找到了，他们也没有任何手段，逼对方解构掉这座牢笼。

那接下来就只能试试从空中逃离的方法了。阿尔弗雷德想着，从书架上取下一本世界地图。

总之，先从伦敦所在的地理位置找起吧。记得大一时的自己是从美国纽约起飞，而飞机似乎往东北方向飞了一阵，便在希思罗机场落地了。那么伦敦这座城市的所在地应该离西欧很近——他于是顺着自己的思绪翻到西欧地图那一页，然后在这张城市标注最为详尽的地图上搜寻起了伦敦二字。

然而，这两个字并未如他所愿出现在地图上的某个位置。恐怕是自己看漏了——他抱着这种思绪，从地图左下角一路向外，重复了三遍寻找的过程。

可是还是没有。“伦敦”二字、连同这座城市，从西欧地图上消失得无影无踪。

不过比起这个，还有一个地方让阿尔很是在意：

法国边境以西的那片北大西洋海域，似乎空旷得有些过头了。

在自己的常识、或者说是想象中，那里本应漂浮着三块岛屿——虽然他也不知道自己为何会无凭无据地作出这种臆测。

那么假设那片海域上真的有三块岛屿，这三块岛屿现在怎样了呢？

正当他准备就这个问题继续思考下去的时候，一阵浓浓的困意忽地覆住了他的全身，并将他原本清醒的意识蒙上了一层厚厚的雾霭。

*

“……即日起，大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国正式并入美/利/坚/合/众/国。据联合法案规定，联合王国之国民将被妥善安置于合众国境内适宜之地、并获得合众国公民身份；联合王国境内之遗留财产等，也将为合众国妥善保管。”

阿尔弗雷德扫到文书上最后一个单词，便把几张白纸重重拍在了现任总统的办公桌上。

“您是在开玩笑吧？！”他感到自己一直努力抑制住的愤怒已经快要溢于言表了，“亚瑟他还没消失、他也不可能消失！您这是在左右另一个国家的生命！做出这种事，您难道就问心无愧吗？！”

办公桌后方的金发男人——阿尔弗雷德的上司，此时并不急于回复；他只是苦笑着、轻轻叹了一口气。

“我没开玩笑，亲爱的阿尔弗，”他摇摇头，“你也知道现在的海平面已经上升到怎样一个高度了吧？半个马/恩/岛已经没了；按照全世界人口现有的生活需求以及科技、经济发展需求，碳排放量也不可能回落到以前的数量级了。也就是说，按照这个节奏——不出一年，英/伦/三/岛恐怕就要……而在那之前，如果我们不采取任何应对措施的话，柯克兰先生恐怕会随着那片土地一起直接消失在海平面下。那一定不是他想要迎来的结局吧？”

“这……”阿尔一时间找不到词句来反驳这番话。

“放心，阿尔弗，我们已经提前问过柯克兰先生的意思了，他也觉得这样的解决方案是最好的。比起冰冷的海底，他最希望去到的归宿是这里——”上司继续开口道，同时指了指阿尔的心脏，“这既是他的念想、也是您的愿望——我没说错吧？”

阿尔弗雷德没有继续接话。他只是低下头，默默地打量了一下自己的右手手掌；然后，将充满纹路与温度的手掌贴上心脏的位置，感受起那里的鼓动与心跳。

“……是。谢谢您上司，刚才是我鲁莽了，十分抱歉。”良久，他开口道。

“没事。”上司微笑着摆摆手。

“作为您忠诚的国民，我难道还不了解您的心愿吗？——您是我们的祖国，这不假；可在那之前，您首先是一个有血有肉的人啊。”

“这样就可以了。”

朝最后一批登上飞机的国民挥手后，亚瑟转回身，环住了阿尔的腰。

“那么，我们也走吧，”阿尔抚了抚眼前人沙金色的头发，同时竭力用笑容掩盖住即将溢出眼眶的泪水，“我的上司还在等我们呢。”

“说什么傻话呢，阿尔——”亚瑟闻言轻笑了一声、朝恋人投去的眼神中交织着落寞与满足，“我哪也不去；因为我的归宿，就在我眼前啊。”

阿尔弗雷德不知该回些什么好，只是无言环顾四周：整条泰晤士河已经与海平面融为了一体，而咸湿而又腥甜的海水仍在不知疲倦地朝两人涌来——它已经漫到了两人的脚踝处。

“拜托了亚瑟，不要走、不要离开我……你要是想去到你理想中的归宿之地你便去，可是你能不能慢点走……”见到此情此景，眼泪终是不争气地从美国化身的眼眶旁落了下来。

“笨蛋。”亚瑟轻轻嗔了一口、然后看向自己变得越发透明的双臂，“现在，我、要成为你的一部分了，也永远不会离开你了。难道这不是一件好事吗？”

“什么好事啊！亚瑟你才是笨蛋吧！”阿尔已经控制不住地呜咽了起来，“是，你的归宿就是我，可是抛下我先一步消失算什么啊！如果你都不存在了，我们的情感要从何称为永恒！你不知道我当时是……呜……为了什么才成为国家的……”

“所以说小鬼永远就是小鬼，还要为这种事哭鼻子。”

亚瑟微笑道，同时看向自己已经完全变得透明了的身体——

“比起一个人孤独地站在这里消失，消失在你的臂弯里、与你融为一体……实在是非常令人幸福啊。”

*

“！！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地起身。没有联合法案、更没有上升的海平面——有的只是自己趴着的木桌，和图书馆内部一成不变的装潢。

“亚瑟！”

在恢复清醒意识的下一个瞬间，他下意识地叫了出来。他想见到亚瑟、他必须尽快找到他——潜意识这么告诉自己。

在这之后，他的身体便自己动了起来。然而事实果真朝他预料中的最坏情况发展了——他把恋人平时常去的地方统统造访了一遍、又到公寓找了个遍，却都没有发现亚瑟的身影。

公寓里没有那就是在外面。他来不及多想便一把抓过运动外套、踩上帆布鞋冲了出去。

真是麻烦的大叔，恐怕又喝多了、一个人出门醒酒去了吧。这次抓到他一定要好好数落一顿他这臭毛病，然后在他低下头认错后抱住他，告诉他没关系，自己会一直陪在他身边——阿尔弗雷德一面想着，一面漫无目的地奔跑着。

而在奔跑的途中，他发觉自己双脚踩到水的声音渐渐大了起来。这是今天傍晚暴雨留下的、没错、就是这样——他自言自语道，试图用这种无力的假设说服自己。

最终他在塔桥边找到了亚瑟。然而，眼前的情状直接剥夺了他的思考能力——

不知从何处燃起的火苗从街巷深处朝泰晤士河畔一路蔓延了过来，蔓延到塔桥边时甚至已经发展成了可以吞噬掉一半桥身的烈火；漆黑的天幕中原本静止在原地、发着若隐若现的光芒的明星，此时都尽数开始下坠，并在无垠的幕布上留下数道银白色的划痕。从地面起向上溅去的火星与由天幕向下洒落的银色光点碰撞、交织在一起，在这座城市的上空疯也似的飞舞起来；而这片飞舞着的火星与光点，则为身后的天幕映上了一层诡谲的橘黄色。

在这幅光景中间立着的，便是自己一心想要寻找到的恋人。只不过现在的他仿佛已经是这幅巨画的一部分了——从中间烧断了整座塔桥的烈焰，此时已经朝青年瘦削的身躯猛扑了过来、并一路窜上了后者的腰间；而青年的上半身，在火星与银色光点的裹挟之下，也渐渐显得不甚分明了。

那些火星与光点直接穿过了青年的后脑勺，而原本该迸出血花的地方却毫发无伤、甚至显得有些透明——这是阿尔弗雷德僵立在原地时，定睛看到的一幕。

“亚瑟！！”

本能使他往金发碧眼的青年的方向迈开了步伐。他又张嘴喊了些什么，这声音却在出口的下一秒，便立刻消失在了一片火海中。

而亚瑟、此时他伸出手却遥不可及的恋人，此时朝自己回过了头：

“再见，阿尔，亲爱的——”

他微笑着。

“永别了。”

他化作了一团暖黄色的光点。

*

“——！！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地从床上直起身来。

这毫无疑问就是自己公寓里的床铺、而当自己抬起头后，映入眼帘的也将会是一成不变的装潢——他原本这样想、或者说他原本希望事实如此；然而，他身下冰冷而又光滑的触感，直接否定了他的一切猜想。

这里不是自己的公寓。

将目光聚焦好后，他开始缓缓环顾起四周——没有书桌、没有沙发，没有半开着门、从内部撒出来几只裤腿的衣柜；有的只是毫无温度的白色墙壁、与从空气一角时不时重复起来的仪器发出的滴滴声。

“亚瑟？”

在将自己的意识拉回这个时间点的过程中，他又下意识地喊了一句。然而那声音只是被从自己嘴边压出、碰到四面墙壁后又猛地反弹回自己的心脏——就好像这便是他收到的答复。

他于是只得用手把自己的身子从床铺上撑起。虽然还搞不清楚现在的状况，不过总之先去找亚瑟吧。他一定也跟自己一样，刚从刚才的梦境中苏醒过来；或者对方根本就还在自己的家里，惬意地享受着精心泡制的红茶呢——

他这么想着，便飞奔出了这个看上去像是病房一样的空间。

“啊，琼斯先生，您总算是醒了！身体有哪里——”

恰好从病房门口路过的工作人员见熟悉的身影夺门而出，先是瞪大瞳孔确认了一下自己的眼神；在确定来者恰是一年内都没有苏醒的迹象的阿尔弗雷德后，他便面露喜色、直接迎了上去。

“等一下。”

然而，这位工作人员还没来得及开口便被阿尔按住了肩膀。

“我的事怎样都好，总之先带我去亚瑟所在的地方。”美/国化身紧盯着面前的生面孔。

“这……”

工作人员却并没有给出阿尔期望的答复，而是游移起了他的眼神。

“非常抱歉琼斯先生，可是您也是知道的，”他低下头、同时双手的食指也互相胡乱拨动起来，“柯克兰先生他已经——”

阿尔弗雷德感到自己的头脑中突然“嗡”地响了一声。

“他已经出院了是吧，”然而正当他头脑一片空白的时候，他的嘴便不听使唤地先行动了起来，“那我再去别处找找。谢谢你，先生。”

未等这位工作人员反应过来，阿尔弗雷德的身影便消失在了走廊尽头。

*

“总之先去他在纽约的公寓找找、然后是他常去的书店和下午茶店……”

阿尔弗雷德靠在医院大门边的墙上、望向不时穿过几辆小轿车、或是从低空中飞过几辆空中巴士的大道，同时将右手在离左手手腕高几厘米的位置轻轻扫过，以召出固定在腕表中的全息屏幕。屏幕在手腕上空张开后他才觉得有些奇怪——这样的技术理论上还不应该出现，然而此时此刻的自己，应用起来却极为熟练。

那是当然的。毕竟过去一年将自己困住的，不过就是一个时间点被设定在了二十一世纪初的梦境；而这场让大家都过上了美好生活的梦境，早都消失在虚无的时空中了。

点开地图软件、输入代表亚瑟名字的两个单词，然后点击写着“追踪”一词的按钮——虽然这么做从隐私权的角度讲确实不太好、平日里他也完全不会对自己的恋人使用这一个功能，但是直觉告诉他，现在在不使用这一功能的情况下找亚瑟有如大海捞针、而日后的自己也一定会因为这件事后悔。

然而，程序没有给出任何响应。代表亚瑟位置的绿点自始自终都没有出现在地图上——就好像亚瑟·柯克兰这一存在，已经完完全全地从这个世界上消失了。

不过没关系。在确认了一下自己的日程后，他如此告诉自己。晚上八点他恰好要去联/合/国大厦参加五个常/任/理/事/国化身每个季度例行举办的会议，而无论如何，亚瑟也一定会出席——毕竟，就算真人无法到场，对方也可以使用全息眼镜参加远程会议；而且联/合/国/五/大/常/任/理/事/国之一的国家化身这层身份，也并不允许他缺席这样的例会。

于是阿尔弗雷德轻轻吁了一口气，将全息屏划到行程预订的界面上，轻点了一下“召唤空中的士”的按钮，并对着目的地一栏念出了联合国大厦所在的地址。

尽管现在才下午三点，但是他已经等不及要见自己的恋人了。他相信自己一定能见到他——即使现在回想起来，他也不确定这句话中的真实成分到底占了多少个百分点。

*

“我的天哪阿尔弗雷德，你总算是醒了，”阿尔刚推开联/合/国五常会议室的大门，熟悉的声音便从会议室较远的一头传了过来，“虽然对你目前的身体状况感到有些抱歉——毕竟你才醒来没多久，可是时间毕竟不等人。那么事不宜迟，来进一步详谈一下我们在上一次会议中敲定的文化发展刺激方案——”

他顺着这道声线，抬头望向声音的主人。王耀——中/国的化身、也是阿尔弗雷德昏迷期间联/合/国国家化身会议的领导者，此时正端坐在自己常用位置的对面，准备开始解释刺激方案中的详细条文。久违地与自己对上视线后，他先是眼前一亮，后又换回平日的严肃神情，朝自己轻轻颔了颔首。

然而，在他确认了王耀所坐的位置后的一瞬间，一股无来由的火气忽地从他心底蹿了上来。

“……给我从那个位置上下来，王耀。”

他还没来得及控制住自己这团无来由的火气，便被身体带动着大步跨到中/国化身的面前。他接着听见自己说出了这番话，同时像看着另一个人的行动那般，看着自己的右手猛地向前伸出、然后拽住中国青年的衣领。

被拽住衣领的人先是微微瞪大了瞳孔；然而那对琥珀色眼眸中的光泽，却在之后像察觉到了什么一般，迅速黯淡了下去。

“等等阿尔弗雷德，这就是你在无理取闹了。”未等阿尔弗雷德自己反应过来，他的手便被随后冲上前的伊万一把拨了开来。

“我无理取闹……？”阿尔几乎是下意识地朝俄/罗/斯的化身吼了出来，“那可是亚瑟的座位！未经本人允许擅自坐上别国化身的座位，王耀他有何居心恐怕在座的各位都心知肚明吧？还是说布拉金斯基你也要帮着他说话？——也对哦，毕竟你们两个可是结盟了有一百多年的‘战/略/合/作/伙/伴’，盟友不管做什么都是对的不是？”

“我看是你这代谢症候群患者没有搞清楚状况……”伊万竭力压着自己的声线回应道，同时垂在一旁的左手也无意识地握了起来。

“等一下阿尔弗，你再这样就算是哥哥我也看不下去了，”一旁沉默许久的弗朗西斯——法/国的化身此时也几步冲上前来、试图将伊万与阿尔弗雷德反方向推开，“自始自终，搞不清楚状况的恐怕只有你一个人吧？”

弗朗西斯胡乱移动了一番自己的视线、最终在深呼吸的同时，将它固定在了美/国化身闪着迷茫无措的光的那对眼眸前方。

“……阿尔弗，我非常、非常理解你的心情，可是能请你冷静下来听我说完吗？——其实这件事你也知道的才是，可是……算了。总之亚瑟他——”

“我——”

“……英/伦/三/岛在2121年4月3日就已经完全沉没了，这件事还要我重复多少遍？”最后还是伊万听起来没有感情、但似乎又在竭力压抑着什么的声线将阿尔的意识拉回了现实，“所以作为大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国的化身，亚瑟·柯克兰这一存在在一年前就已经消失了。至于消失到了哪里——我想你自己应该也很清楚吧。”

伊万说完，将目光往阿尔弗雷德心脏所在的位置送了一下，随即又以不会被其他人注意的音量，别过头狠狠地叹了一口气。

阿尔弗雷德登时感到大脑一片空白。他并没有将伊万的话听进去、他也没法这样做——对方说出的每一个音节此时都仿佛被会议室里凝重的空气消了音，而在自己看来，俄/罗/斯化身自始自终，不过是以不同频率重复做着唇瓣一开一合的动作。

“……所以你是觉得跟我开玩笑很好玩吗，还是说这能给你们国家带去多大利益？”片刻后他感到自己的嘴角扬了起来——虽然其中完全没有高兴的成分。

“所以你还要他解释得多清楚！！”

一旁沉默了一阵子的王耀突然大吼道，同时把阿尔的肩膀掰向自己的方向：

“……一百年来人类的碳排放量不仅没有得到有效控制，反而以指数规模逐年上升，而这一结果便是海平面不停上升，最终导致包括大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国和——……在内的数十个国家领土沉没，”他极其艰难而缓慢地吐出每一个自己并不想说、却又必须说出的字和词语，同时声音也因鼻头无防备泛起的酸意而变得有些颤抖，“美/利/坚/合/众/国当时的上司与联合王国当时的上司出于对美英关系、两国国民生存现状及作为国家化身的你和亚瑟的个人意志的考虑，在英/伦/三/岛沉没前的五个月共同通过了联合王国并入合众国的决定，同时与两国司/法/部/门共同撰写颁布了《大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国-美/利/坚/合/众/国联合法案》。在那之后联/合/国/五/大/常/任/理/事/国会议室中的椅子就从五把变成了四把，至于座位分配的问题——当时则是你直接默许我换到了你对面的这个位置。”

“……我解释清楚了吗？”他努力从嘴角扯出一个笑容、而那笑容并不带有任何正面情绪，“还是说要我再重复一遍？”

“耀、伊万，差不多行了。不过关于你今天才醒来的原因——”弗朗西斯低头斟酌了一番言语、然后补充道，“你也知道，由于国家化身是以国民对‘国家’这一概念和它背后故事的想象与信仰为基础诞生的，其拥有力量的种类也会受到国民们想象的影响。所以如你我所知那样，亚瑟拥有了魔力……他临消失前对你的强烈思念被他用自己的魔力加工成了一个梦境，虽然我们都不清楚那个梦境的具体细节是怎样——而在我们几个赶到的时候，你和亚瑟已经双双倒地了。亚瑟的身体那时已经变得半透明……你则在之后被送回了你家的医院。那之后的事情，我想你应该就清楚了……怎么样，回忆起来了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德试图处理起短时间内朝自己涌来的巨大信息量，同时想要说什么似的、机械地张了张嘴。然而他什么话都没能说出来；他只是僵立在原地，朝原本属于亚瑟的座位投去一道毫无生气的目光——这目光径直从中/国青年的面颊上穿了过去，然后重重落在了年代已经有些久远、此时已经有几道剥落的痕迹的皮椅上。

“是啊，亚瑟他……已经不在了啊……”良久，他听见自己低声开口道。

“抱歉各位，是我没弄清楚情况，是我刚才太冲动了。”他整理了一下自己的情绪，分别朝王耀、伊万和弗朗西斯轻轻低了低头，然后向面前的三人扯出平日里那种充满精神与阳光的笑容。

“没事，我们也可以理解……”王耀闻声回了阿尔一个有些勉强的微笑，然后重新拉开皮椅坐了下去。

“那么开始会议吧？不过在这之前，阿尔弗雷德——”

他朝阿尔伸出手：

“欢迎回家。”

国家化身——一群最不像人类的人类。他们被国家高层和各方利益集团任意驱使着，去做一些有心或无心、出自本意或违背心意的事情，以为自己的这副身体、为自己代表的东西争得所谓的“利益”。他们有爱人与被人爱的能力和权力、他们有自己的意志，因此他们是人类；同时，他们却也只是符号一般的存在。依托国民编织的名为“国家”的虚构故事与信仰诞生、随着国运成长、痛苦、甚至几度身患重病；只要世界格局不出现大幅度的变动，他们的生命便是永恒的；然而，一旦人民不再信仰“国家”这个概念、以及它背后的故事，他们的存在，便会在下一秒被彻底从这个世界上抹消。

「——您是我们的祖国，这不假；可在那之前，您首先是一个有血有肉的人啊。」

一个声音突然在阿尔弗雷德的脑海中响起——是那天他在梦中听到的声音。

他们是人。可是他们没有身为人应有的一切选择的权力。明明被迫背负上了整个国家的过去、现在和未来，却又是用完就能被随时抛弃的棋子。

反正，只要人民还维持着对“国家”这个虚构故事的信仰，国家化身这一席位，就永远不会空缺。向往着这个位置、并不间断为之付出努力的人倒是一直都在如同傻瓜一样一个又一个地扑上来——没办法，“永恒”这个词对普通人来说，毕竟是令他们渴望许久、却又不可及的，神秘而又无价的存在。

「拜托了，别离开我行吗，阿尔——我……我也不想离开你……」

那个熟悉的、倔强又带着浓浓的孤独的声音在他没注意到的时候从脑海一角响起，然后在几乎不可被观测到的时间内膨大、膨大，最终随着微醺的麦芽酒味与暴风雨后的泥土中传来的腥甜气味，填满了他的整个大脑。

「……可若要将这份情感化作现实、完全隔绝掉它给你我带来痛苦的可能，我就必须要成为和你一样的存在。」

他随后听见了自己的声音。

更多声音、声音之后的气味携着无限的画面从他的大脑各处挤了进来。它们争辩、寻求和解、对立、融合——最终在几乎不可被观测的一瞬中，凝结成了他期望的那个结论。

“不。”

他轻轻扬起嘴角、用微沉的声线坚定而又极其清晰地吐出了这个单词，然后在余下三人还没反应过来的间隙将左手在右手手掌上方几厘米处轻轻一扫，随即将几毫秒之后出现在了右手掌心的那样东西举起、用食指扣住扳机，对准了自己左侧的太阳穴——

“我的归宿在这里。”

会议室内突然陷入一片寂静——如宇宙深处那般空寂。四人的呼吸声、从中央空调叶片间隙传来的风声，连同文件纸面边缘同木桌摩擦出的咔咔声，都被空气尽数吞没；只留下露出了幸福满足的微笑的美/国化身立在原地，与对面瞳孔微微放大、此时还没来得及搞清楚状况并作出反应的另外三国的化身。

“……放下它吧，这里面没子弹。”几秒后，伊万三步并作两步跨到了阿尔弗雷德跟前，进而打破了这一局面。

“什么……？”阿尔弗雷德下意识回应道，同时用食指按下扳机——出乎他意料、而又正如伊万所述，子弹并没如他希望的那样弹出来。

“我说，放下它吧，这里面没有子弹。”伊万低声重复道、同时竭力压制住自己胸腔中的怒意，“所以说小鬼就是小鬼，早料到你会这么做了，因此我们几个之前就商量着对你的武器召出系统动了点手脚——生命只有一次这种小孩子都烂熟于心的常识，你也总该知道吧？”

阿尔弗雷德忽地感到自己坠入了一个无底的深渊。

“可是、不……让我去，”他用自己最后一点心力喊出声，“拜托——！”

他在回应的同时，试图将注意力重新聚焦回右手手掌上。然而，正当他的左手准备重新动起来、贴着右手手掌扫过时，它却被眼前的人一巴掌甩了开来；阿尔弗雷德本人的领带也在自己还没反应过来的瞬间，被俄/罗/斯化身一把拎了起来、握在了自己的掌心。

“看来一年半以前亚瑟作出的决定是错误的，而且他的愿望也白许了。这还真是可惜呢。”俄/罗/斯化身看了面前的美/国化身一眼、然后沉声道，“你有想过他当时为什么愿意把自己的国民托付给你吗？还是说你觉得这只是他随便开的一个玩笑？”

阿尔弗雷德听着这番话，突然感到自己的心脏被什么东西狠狠敲击了一下。

“先不说利益和国/际/关/系层面的问题，从我们这些国家的视角来看，将自己的国民随意托付给另一个国家无疑是愚蠢而不负责任的行为——亚瑟显然不会是未经思考便做出愚蠢而不负责任的事的人。那么，他为什么最终还是做了这样一个决定呢？阿尔弗雷德你有想过吗？”

“……那是……”阿尔动了动嘴，却不知道还应该再说些什么。

“只要‘国家’这一概念和他背后的虚构故事没有从国民们的心中消失，国家化身这种东西要多少便会有多少。即使某一天某国的化身因为意外消失了，也会有另一个化身立刻顶上这个席位——这我们都知道，”弗朗西斯见状轻轻开了口，同时尽量将自己的声线放得温和一点，“不过，阿尔弗，亚瑟他为什么会将自己的国民托付给‘你’呢？我相信你也知道这个问题的答案。”

“好好想想吧，”王耀也开口道，“看来就算你活了三百多岁，也还是没弄清楚国家化身与国家之间的关系啊。——也对，毕竟我们这群人说是人类，但总还是和一般的人有那么一点差别。”

听着这些话，阿尔没作出更多的反应；他只是环顾了一圈用了快两百年的会议室，然后低下头沉默了起来。

“……抱歉，又是我冲动了，”良久他抬起头，在分别朝眼前三人投去歉意的目光后笑了笑，“你们说得对，亚瑟他把国民托付给了我，这不假；可是，他也作出了把国民托付给‘我’这一个化身的选择。而他这么做的原因……我知道、我实在是再清楚不过了——”

“让你们担心了非常抱歉，”朝三人微微颔首后他正色道，“从今以后，我会负起我应负的责任。”

*

一个国家的化身，为了合并后的国家的利益、为了一段两个人的情感与一个愿望，同时也为了扮演好人们为他冠上的所谓“出生起便该如此”的角色，用了另外三百四十五年的时间，将‘国家’这一岗位的职责、以及这一职责带给他的身份贯彻到底——这一听起来像是传说、却真实发生着的故事，在接下来的三个世纪中，不间断地为世人所传颂。

然而，作为国家的他，毕竟也是个有血有肉的人。他没有决定自己出生的权力、也没有决定关于自己的几乎一切的权力；可是，他也有感到疲倦的时候。

永恒也不是那么美好的东西——这是他的语录中最广为人知的一句话。而他希望自己至少能有放弃永恒的权力——他现在，也自认为自己有资格这样做了。

*

2466年7月4日，联合国四大常任理事国会议室内，最后一次四国全部参与的例会如期召开。事实上，称这四国为常任理事国也已经没有意义了——在不断加速的全球化进程与从各处兴起的国家合并运动中，美利坚-大不列颠-环大西洋合众国、中华-东亚共和国、俄罗斯大陆联邦和前身为法兰西共和国的欧洲共和国，已经成为了地球上仅剩的四个国家。

王耀、伊万与弗朗西斯——另外三国的化身，在目光扫过面前屏幕中显示的《关于美利坚-大不列颠-环大西洋合众国化身阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的退位声明及相关事宜处理办法》的最后一个单词后，不约而同地抬起头，朝坐在会议室最里的合众国化身微微颔了颔首。

“我们这样的存在啊，是最能左右自己的命运的；但是反过来，我们又是被命运扼得最牢的一批人——有时候，它甚至毫不给我们申辩的机会，”王耀先开了口、同时对合众国化身无奈地笑了笑，“看着比自己晚一步来到这世上的人——或者更准确地说，与我们相同的存在——早先一步离开，这样的事……我见多了，便也不觉得稀奇了。”

他在话音间瞥向会议室正上空悬挂着的那张全息投影世界地图——构成了自己的那片土地以东的海域上，原本应该分布着一片岛屿的地方，此时却空旷得格外刺眼。

“不过阿尔，你既然决定好了，我也不想、也没权利再多说些什么了。至少，在身为国家之前，你首先是一个有自由意志的人。虽然这份自由意志几乎无法左右你我平日里的行动、和在这大棋盘上走出的每一步，但这件事，我觉得你至少可以替自己做一下主。”他又赶忙将视线拉回会议桌上的那块屏幕前，然后一面斟酌起语句。

“……这点事hero我还是知道的；啊，虽然这个决定也许在旁人看来真的很不hero了就是。”阿尔弗雷德回了王耀一个微笑，然后朝伊万和弗朗西斯的方向望了望，“不过我走了也没什么；毕竟，我们这样的存在跟人形符号也没啥区别。只要我的国民们还相信着‘美利坚-大不列颠-环大西洋合众国’这个诞生自他们头脑中的国家的虚构故事，‘合众国化身’这一席位就永远不会空缺——只要我一走，下一秒便马上会有人顶上我的位置。”

“如果我走后，还有哪位记得阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这一存在的国民问起我的事，就拜托你们帮我解释一下啦。还有，接替我的毛头小子也请你们多加管教和引导了——虽然我也知道这样做，在大部分时间内都有悖于你们的立场；”他轻声道；漾在嘴角的那抹微笑也从未淡去过，“这是hero我指派给各位最后的任务啦；不接受反对意见哦。”

“好好，哥哥我怎么会反对小阿尔的意见。”弗朗西斯回应着，同时朝阿尔弗雷德投去一道柔和之至、却又稍显落寞的目光，“你原本就是追求着和那人的‘永恒’而成为国家的；作出这个决定的时候，你实际上也贯彻了你成为国家的初衷——毕竟，像那位女士一样……有限的生命与永恒的生命相遇、相爱，这样的两个生命迸发出的情感，实在是太令人痛苦了……”

“谢谢你，弗朗西斯。从我成为国家以来，真的受了你太多关照了。”阿尔弗雷德朝弗朗西斯笑笑，同时却不由得感到鼻头一酸。

“阿尔弗雷德，你也知道，我们这样的存在很多时候可以做什么、必须做什么，都是由不得我们的意志左右的。其实与你为敌也并非我本意，但是——”会议桌另一侧的伊万朝阿尔露出发自内心、同时也蕴含了些许孤独的笑容，“你永远会是我最敬佩的对手。”

“伊万……”

阿尔轻声回应着，话音中已经带上了一丝哭腔。

他突然有些不想踏出这个会议室了。可是，他也同样想见那个早已告别联/合/国/五/大/常/任/理/事/国会议室的人。他想见他、疯魔似的想见他——这份情愫与愿望已经在他心中压抑了三百四十五年，而今天、一小时后，这被他压抑了三百四十五年的愿望，终于可以实现了。

“再见各位！我会一直想你们的！”他于是收整了一下最后的行装，拉上背包拉链便朝会议室门口迈去。他努力让自己的声音显得跟平常一样有精神，同时尽量让自己不要往回看——尽管已经在这世上活了快七百年，他还是担心自己的眼泪如同孩子的眼泪那般，不争气地流下他的脸颊。

“这世界，就交给你们了。”

阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，原来的美/利/坚/合/众/国、现在的美利坚-大不列颠-环大西洋合众国化身、我们的对手兼朋友——

留在会议室里的三人强忍住包裹了各种复杂情感的鼻头的酸意，同时将各自的视线固定在渐渐变淡变小的背影上，直至那身影消失在他们的视线之外——

再见；

永别了。

*

费城图书馆内的某个座位前，阿尔弗雷德举起精致的烤瓷红茶杯，然后将杯中的液体一饮而尽。

这是名为“永恒梦境”的新型药剂——只消像喝饮料那样喝下它、然后在头脑中构筑出自己最想作为终结的地方和最想见到的人，服用者的生命便会在一小时内、在他本人构筑出的梦境中，永远地迎来终结。

而阿尔弗雷德饮下的这幅药剂，便有着红茶的模样。其味道也和真正的红茶别无二致——初入口时稍显生涩，随着舌尖开始对其细细品味，则有以不同比例混杂成的或甜蜜或清苦、或浓烈或平淡的味道，从味蕾上轻轻拂过；而当茶杯见底后，在唇边留下的，便尽是蔓延无边的清甜与温暖。

就如同作为国家的他的人生。

*

金碧辉煌的大厅内，交响乐团正在舞台后方演奏着史上最为华丽的一出交响乐。舞台前方，亚瑟轻轻托起了阿尔弗雷德的右手，并将自己的左手手掌覆了上去；他接着提起眼前人的左臂，将后者环上自己略显纤瘦的腰。

向前迈步、向后迈步，抬起紧握在一起的两只手、旋转、倒在令人安心的臂弯里；然后，让装着森林与湖泊的碧色双眼，对上映着海洋与宇宙的湛蓝色双眸。

“跳舞还能跳睡着，你也是没谁了。”亚瑟率先开了口、轻轻笑道，“怎样，睡得好吗？”

跨越了六百多年的、或真实或虚假的记忆于一瞬中掠过了阿尔弗雷德的脑海，使后者本能地感到鼻头一酸。

“嗯。”他调整了一下表情、微笑着回望进此时以俯视角度看向了自己的金发碧眼的青年，“做了一个很长很长、温暖而又有些悲伤的梦。”

“那还真是一个美好的梦呢。”

亚瑟说着，将阿尔拉回原来的站姿。

向左迈步、向右迈步——两人再次舞蹈起来，似要开始无止境地旋转。

“不过现在，阿尔，亲爱的——让我们沉浸在这现实中，永远不要醒来了吧。”

心中的苦涩与悲伤此时早已尽数褪去，只给情感的主人留下了蔓延无边的平静与温暖，致使后者点了点头。

片刻，他扬起嘴角，然后轻轻开口道：

“好。”

【全文完】

————————

*这是我理解的米英与国家化身

*终于在五年的挣扎中写出我心目中的他们了……虽然写的也不怎么样


End file.
